


Для капитана

by RoksiG



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайны французского двора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для капитана

Анна всегда знала, что будет королевой. Просто уверенность. Даже когда такой необходимый для обеих воюющих сторон договор был на грани разрыва, она твердила себе, что Франция будет у ее ног. Ее трезвый расчет Гасбургов, которым не обладал, к беде Испании, ее отец, говорил, что это лучшая уготованная ей судьба. А девичье сердце просто желало любви и чуть не обманулось.

— Какая хорошенькая! Просто куколка! — захлопал в ладоши ее будущий муж Людовик в их первую встречу.

Анна мило улыбнулась и присела в поклоне, а сама решила: «Какой мальчишка. С ним будет легко».

В первые месяцы их брака Людовик даже притронуться боялся к своей красавице жене. Анне пришлось самой сделать первый шаг. Людовик был послушен и нежен. Все было хорошо. Пока… Пока между ними не встал их нерожденный ребенок.

— Еще будут, — сказал Людовик и удивился, когда его милая жена разом превратилась в злобную мегеру.

Свое горе она переживала одна, а Людовик отдалялся. Их спальню он посещал все реже и реже. Уже не удивительно было застать в какой-либо из комнат короля, сношающего одну из ее фрейлин. Вскоре к минутной любовнице он терял интерес, а потому опасности пока не существовало. Опасность состояла в другом. Людовик был слаб — игрушка в умелых руках. Она упустила возможность, и ее Людовик попал в руки куда более умелого кукловода.

Арман Ришелье. Красный герцог. Он говорил за Людовика. Он действовал за Людовика. Даже в редкие визиты короля к своей супруге Анне казалось, что за спиной ее мужа у их ложа стоит проклятый кардинал. «Раздвиньте ей ноги шире. Да, ваше величество. Поцелуйте ее в щеку. Достаточно. Помните, что похоть — это грех».

В том, что кардинал давал советы королю даже в делах интимных, она убедилась, случайно подслушав разговор, где Людовик жаловался на норов и холодность своей супруги.

«Она как строптивая лошадка, которой нужны крепкие удила», — ответил Ришелье.

Что ж, кое в чем Анна была согласна со своим соперником. Она устала быть сильной. Она согласна была отдать себя на милость твердой и заботливой руки. Такой, как у него…

У этого мужественного человека такое нежное имя: «Жан-Арман». А ей никогда не суждено произнести его вслух.  
***

Стоило только видеть, как капитан мушкетеров защищал своих людей. Де Тревиль так умело отбивал все попытки манипуляций кукловода Ришелье, что только этим уже заслужил благосклонность королевы Анны. И чем больше она наблюдала за противостоянием капитана мушкетеров и кардинала, тем более симпатичен становился ей этот человек. Но если бы только это.

По ночам королеву Анну стали тревожить странные сны: сладкие и безумные одновременно. Как будто она родилась не испанской инфантой, а дочерью разорившегося беарнского барона, такого же беспутного, как и ее отец Филипп. Но из всех злоключений, что ей выпадали, ее спасал храбрый капитан. А утром Анна старалась дольше не открывать глаза, чтобы удержаться на грани сна. Такая глупость. Он никогда не посмотрит на нее как на женщину, только почтительность, положенная королеве. Хотя — кто знает.

Проходя мимо капитана королевских мушкетеров и четырех его подопечных, доставлявших ему наибольшие неприятности, королева Анна обронила кружевной платочек — мелочь, не заслуживающая даже секундной остановки ни ее, ни шествовавших за нею фрейлин.

— Какой солдафон! — вздохнула одна из девушек Анны, Октавия де Бриенн. — Наступил грязным сапогом на такую деликатную вещь.

— Стоило ожидать. Он даже не благороден, — вторила ей другая фрейлина, Консуэло де Ла Тур. — Я слышала, его отец купил имя вместе с несколькими имениями.

Вернулась Шон. Шустрая девица сообщила, что милый капитан, отпустив своих людей вперед, подобрал и спрятал ценный трофей. Фрейлины захихикали.

Королева улыбалась, но сердце ее плакало. Что с того, что она получила ответ — привыкнув добиваться, чего желаешь, сложно отступить. Честь, доброе имя, гордость — это не просто слова. Это те кирпичики, которые складываются в непреодолимую стену между нею и ее сердцем.

***

Непринужденная беседа с подшучиванием и традиционной выпивкой не клеилась. Каждый из четверки понимал, что произошло во дворце и что они тщательно пытались показать, что ничего не заметили.

— Что если некие негодяи решат похитить королеву? — Арамис приподнял бокал, рассматривая на свет недопитое вино.

— Кто решится? Если только… — смутная догадка, посетившая д’Артаньяна, требовала подтверждения. Если безумная идея Арамиса касается всей компании, то она тут же будет осмеяна благоразумным Портосом.

— Почему бы и нет. — Гигант Портос откинулся на спинку стула, и та жалобно скрипнула.

— Капитан лично возглавил бы кампанию, а там — кто его знает, что может произойти.

Арамис наконец осушил свой бокал до дна и налил снова до краев.

Разум говорил, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет, но азарт будоражил кровь как молодое вино. С этими людьми д’Артаньян пошел бы даже в ад.

Д’Артаньян оглянулся на лидера всей четверки. Атос меланхолично вертел в пальцах какой-то кулон, смотрел на огонь и, что-то обдумывая, тянул с ответом. Наконец он обернулся к остальным мушкетерам.

— Действуем!


End file.
